


Special Training

by Bookgeekqueen80



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgeekqueen80/pseuds/Bookgeekqueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allura spends time with Pidge by giving her Special Training! Read more to get the dets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Training

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot featuring Allira and Pidge interactions! Check out @ manaeez Double Princess Combo art on tumblr for the dress reference ! Had a time writing this, tried to think of how i would be feeling if I was in Pidges place. I really hope y'all enjoy! Hate=block. Happy reading!!!

"UGH! It's too hot out here for this!" Lance said as he kicked a rock with his foot. The rock flew a few feet before hitting Keith on the side of his leg, Keith glared at Lance as he began wiping sweat from his forehead. The paladins were all wearing their armor to train, they each wondered whose great idea it was to practice in a different environment than the training facility. Lance crossed his arms and glared at the direction of the palace. "And while we are out here sweating to death, Pidge gets to enjoy the luxury of the cool indoors! What kind of 'special' training could Allura give her anyways? Why aren't we getting special training?" Lance was about to launch another rock when Shiro spoke up. "Okay that's enough. I'm sure that whatever Pidge is doing, it's going to benefit the team somehow." • "Um, how is this going to benefit the team exactly?" Pidge asked as she watched Allura dig around in her closet. "Well-" Allura said with her head still buried in a forest of clothes. "I sort of just said 'training' so you would come along! Sorry for that but I need a model for some of my old clothes. You see, when you've been asleep for 10,000 years you begin to forget what style is best suited for you." It was a bad attempt at an excuse but Pidge said nothing. To be perfectly honest, she was kinda wondering what Allura would dig out for her to wear. Plus anything would be better than working out in that heat. Allura had mentioned that the sun of this particular planet radiated more heat than what humans were used to. Pidge smiled at the thought of how sweaty and cranky Lance probably was. That's what he gets for replacing her shampoo with food goo. "Ah ha!" Allura shouted triumphantly. "I think that this dress would fit you perfectly!" Allura was holding up a floor length dress. It was green with open shoulders, it had a small blue triangle in the center with gold strips framing it. Allura set the dress next to Pidge and began to dig in the closet again. Pidge gently touched the fabric of the gown. It wasn't very fancy considering that it seemed to match the style of Allura's casual dresses, it must have been one she wore when she was younger. Allura walked back to Pidge and held up a piece of thin red cloth with a red jewel connecting the two sides. "What's that? A handkerchief?" Allura scrunched up her face in disdain. "What? No! It goes around your shoulders for a more modest appeal!" The princess let out a huff of breath and Pidge had to bit her tongue to hold back her laughter. Allura pushed her over to a curtain and pulled back the flap to reveal a large dressing area with shoes lined against the floor and jewelry in boxes and hanging up on one of the walls. "Now get dressed and inform me when you are finished so I can select the proper shoes and jewelry." Allura gently pushed Pidge into the room. When the curtain closed behind her she let out a short chuckle. Sometimes the princess could be slightly bossy. Okay maybe really bossy. Pidge began to peel off her shirt, she turned and saw a full length mirror was behind her. Pidge examined herself for a moment. She didn't really have a bra and had been simply wrapping her chest with bandage strips she borrowed from the healing room. She never wrapped them very tight around her chest, now that she was getting older it was beginning to get harder and harder to properly conceal her chest. Pidge snapped her head back into focus and kicked her shoes off and threw them down next to her shirt. She took off her short with a swift motion and began to examine the dress to figure out how exactly she was going to put it on. It had been a long time since she last wore a dress. Like a really long time. She found that it was a lace up in the back, she internally groaned, the lace seemed complicated. Pidge managed to step into the dress with out losing her balance, she suddenly stopped pulling on the dress when she saw how clean it was and how dirty the bandages around her chest were. Pidge hesitated but slowly began to unbind her chest. When she finally had removed the bandage she threw it across the room and breathed deeply, she felt a small bubble of happiness when the dress pressed again her chest perfectly. It fit just right to were she didn't need to conceal anything. The lacing was much easier than she thought and she finished in seconds, then she gently picked up the cover up and wrapped it around her shoulders. The red jewel laid in the center of her collar bone. Pidge took a deep breath before slowly turning to look in the mirror. The dress was truly beautiful, the colors all came together and the red fit perfectly into the color design. She risked a glance at her face, she was sorely disappointed when she saw how mangy her hair looked in it's messy ponytail and how she had dark circles under her eyes from stress and late nights working on her tech. She hung her head as she pulled back the curtain and walked into the bedroom. Pidge heard Allura's loud gasp and she tried to smile as brightly as possible, she didn't want Allura to pry into an uncomfortable topic. "The dress is perfect on you!" Allura squealed loudly as she ran into the closest and came back seconds later with a pair of green heels and a gold necklace. Pidge slipped on the shoes while Allura adjusted the necklace on her collarbone. Allura took a few steps back from Pidge and examined her. "Hm, Ah ha! I know what's missing!" She turned to a drawer next to her and pulled out a brush. Pidge rolled her eyes when Allura pushed her to sit. Allura gently untied the small piece of twine Pidge had used to tie up her hair and began to brush her shoulder length hair. Pidge closed her eyes and pictured her mother sitting on her bed behind her and slowly brushing Katie's hair while she listened to her daughter ramble. Pidge felt her heart squeeze in her chest. Her mother didn't have any idea what happened to her or where she was. She felt a small tear roll down her face and quickly reached up and pretended to scratch her cheek when she wiped it from her face. No, no tears. She was going to go home to her mother, and when she did she would bring her father and brother back to her mom too. Pidge was pulled out of her mind when a particularly bad knot pulled her hair. "Ouch!" "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm almost finished though." Pidge listened to Allura dig through more draws until she felt something rest on top of her head. "I swear Allura if you put a tiara on my head I will-" A mirror was shoved in her face and she couldn't believe that brushing through her hair could make such a difference. Her hair framed her face and hung a few inches below her shoulders. She looked at what Allura put on her head and realized it was only a headband, not a tiara thankfully, her hair was softer and she found herself smiling in the mirror. If Matt saw her now, he would probably tease her about vanity and ask her if she was going to start carrying the mirror around. She noticed her eyes brighten at the good thoughts of Matt. "Keep it." Pidge looked back at Allura, completely mortified. "All of it." Allura said firmly. She was smiling down at Pidge and she held onto her shoulders in a sisterly gesture. Pidge slowly shook her head. "I-I can't." "Yes you can." "No, I can't Allura. These are your things, I can not accept them." "It's okay to let people in you know. I won't leave you Pidge. I'm not going away, Im going to be here for you as long as you need me to be and even after that." Pidge felt herself freeze. How did it come to this? All she did was refuse the dress and she still couldn't avoid Allura's kindness. Her cheeks felt cool and it dawned on her that she had a steady stream of tears falling from her face. She covered her eyes with her hands and began her breathing exercises she used when her sobbing was dangerously loud. In. Out. In. Out. Pidge felt a pair of gentle and steady hands hold her shoulders. "I'll always be here for you if you need to talk, okay?" Pidge nodded and slowly removed her hands to look Allura in the eyes. She had so much respect for the strong princess in front of her. "Okay." Pidge whispered with what was left of her voice. "Good. And don't even try to give me my clothes back unless you want to risk running to your room naked. I'll give you your normal clothes back when you hang up that dress in your empty closet." Pidge gasped which made Allura laugh so hard she snorted. Which made Pidge laugh so hard that she forgot about the pain in her chest, temporarily. When Pidge was finally able to wiggle out of Allura's grasp, reassuring her that she was fine and promising to keep the dress, Pidge made her way back to her room. She snuck around corners and peeked in down hallways to make sure that absolutely no one would see her in a dress. Especially Lance, if her saw her he might quite literally drag her to wherever the guys were and unwillingly show her to them and tease her vigorously for the rest of her existence. She shuddered at the thought of anyone seeing her in a dress, especially- "Pidge?" She froze in place and silently pleaded that this was a figment of her imagination and that she was just so worried someone would see her that her mind created a person just to mess with her mentally. She slowly turned around and was disappointed, and very embarrassed, to see that the person was in fact very real and very much seeing her in a dress. "H-Hey Shiro! What's up?" Her voice sounded like those squeaky mice that hung around the castle. He was looking her up and down and it was making her very uncomfortable. Her hands fidgeted with the material and she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "You're special training with Allura?" Pidge sighed. She wasn't quite comfortable but at least it wasn't Lance. "Yep. Apparently she thought that a wardrobe change would make me a more effective paladin." She was trying to joke but Shiro had a weird look on his face. "Ugh, I feel so stupid." She whispered under her breath. "Pidge, you look-" "What? Ridiculous?" She was starting to get irritated. "No. Beautiful." For the thousandth time that day, Pidge's heart clenched and her body froze. She risked a glance at Shiro, he was looking back at her with a small smile on his face. Suddenly there were loud voices coming from the hallway where her room was located. Pidge peeked around the corner and saw Lance and Keith bickering with Hunk's arms wrapped around each of their shoulders, he was trying to be the peacekeeper. They were walking this way, Lance would see her then she would get teased mercilessly for the rest of her life. Pidge pulled her head back and slumped against the wall, so much for avoiding the guys. "Oh no." She closed her eyes and prepared for them to turn the corner any second now. But they didn't, she heard a new voice talking and she slowly risked another look. It was Shiro. "Okay guys that's enough, now go and hit the showers. You all smell worse than the meals Coran attemps to makes us." Lance's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "That is a horrible insult on us! Have you ever smelled how vile and disgusting that food is?" "Couldn't be much worse than you." Keith said as he sent a smirk at Lance. "You better watch your mouth Mullet!" The two paladins began fighting again and this time Hunk joined in. They rounded the corner towards the other end of the castle but before Shiro disappeared he looked back at Pidge and smiled as he gave her a thumbs up. "Thank you!" She whispered/yelled as she ran to her room and pushed the button to let her in. When the door closed and lock behind her she finally breathed properly again. She sighed and began to pull out some spare shorts and t-shirt for her to wear. When she had replaced the dress with some more casual clothes, she opened her closet to put away the dress. She was surprised to see a neatly wrapped package laying on the floor. It was small and had a tag tied onto it. Pidge quickly hung up the dress and sat down on the bed with the package. The tag read: _"To: Pidge I couldn't help but notice the decreasing supply of bandages from the health rejuvenation room. I hope this helps to stop that problem! Your confidant, Allura".  Pidge opened the package slowly and held up a plain white bra. How did Allura even know? Pidge quickly pulled off her shirt and ripped the bandages from her chest and took her time with slipping the fabric over her chest. It was a perfect fit. How did Allura know her size? Pidge laughed out loud and felt herself smiling brighter than she had in a while. How would she even pay Allura back with the fear that she might try and give again?_

* * *

_[Till next time]_


End file.
